TzHaar Fight Cave
The TzHaar Fight Cave is an advanced area in RuneScape introduced in October 2005. It is a combat minigame in the Karamja volcano. Up until this update, the Kalphite Queen had been the most powerful of all creatures within RuneScape. However, the introduction of the TzHaar Fight Cave created 2 monsters, the Level 702 TzTok-Jad and the Level 360 Ket-Zek, both of which are higher in level. However, the Kalphite Queen is widely regarded to be more difficult to defeat than the Level 360 Ket-Zek, despite its lower combat level. Location Deep under the ground of Karamja, a new species of creature has been discovered. This was introduced in early October 2005. To find the entrance to this underground city, or TzHaar, players must go into the volcano dungeon on Karamja. Once there, players will see a cave, which leads to TzHaar. Monsters The residents here are much stronger than most places, which is to be expected from a race living inside a volcano, and have devised many tests of skill and strength. Some, like the TzHaar fight pit, are meant as tournaments between bold adventurers. However, the TzHaar Fight Cave pits adventurers against a succession of monsters, each harder than the last. The final boss is the immensely powerful Level 702 TzTok-Jad, but to get to him, players must battle past six other types of monsters ranging from level 22 up to level 360. The monsters are in order of appearance: The goal of the Fight Cave is to reach and defeat the level 702 TzTok-Jad, but that is extremely difficult to do, and is impossible for all but the most versed in combat tactics. Unlike the Kalphite Queen, players cannot team up against these monsters. TzTok-Jad Main Article: TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad (sometimes referred to as "The 702" or "The Jad" because of its level and name, with no known correct pronunciation) is the final monster encountered in the TzHaar Fight Cave Minigame. Examining the monster yields the discouraging message "This is going to hurt..." TzTok-Jad is the highest level monster in all of RuneScape, and those who are skilled enough to defeat it are in for grand rewards...Namely the Fire cape, the only animated cape in the game. Tactical Analysis In order for a player to reach TzTok-Jad, he or she must first endure 62 rounds of fighting progressively tougher monsters. TzTok-Jad himself is a level 702, huge, four-legged behemoth and uses Magic, Melee, & Ranged attacks - melee if you try to use melee against him; otherwise he alternates between using Magic and Range. All of these can deal enough damage in a single blow to kill even the most powerful of players if not guarded against via using the correct protection prayer. When TzTok-Jad is down to half health, he will summon four Yt-HurKots (level 108 with 48 HP and tiny in comparison) which will heal him, effectively causing him to regenerate endlessly until you deal with them. You can use a bow such as Karil's crossbow or the Crystal bow to attack them once but DO NOT kill any of the healers. Just attack them once and they will focus on you and not healing TzTok-Jad. If you kill one or more of them, they will respawn and heal TzTok-Jad. Note: if you use Karil's Crossbow to attack the healers to turn their attention to you, set the attack style to longrange first. Survival depends on watching his movements; he warns the player before attacking with non-melee attacks. By watching his forelegs prior to his attack, he or she can switch to the appropriate protection prayer and avoid damage. Reaching TzTok-Jad takes a considerable amount of time and resources, requiring usually 2-3 hours of continuous playing and a considerable number of potions. Actually defeating TzTok-Jad requires a huge amount of persistance and determination, as TzTok-Jad is rarely defeated in the first few tries from even the best RuneScape players. Contrary to popular belief, a player's Ranged or Combat Level to a point do not considerably affect the player's performance in the Fight Caves, as the immense difficulty of dealing with the trials and the final battle with TzTok-Jad still remains. Fire Cape If one is successful in defeating TzTok-Jad, they receive 8,032 TokKul and the much-coveted Fire cape. This cape has an animated "lava" pattern. The animation shows lava flowing downwards continually. The Fire Cape is considered the best cape in RuneScape It provides much more protection than the Cape of Legends and the Obsidian cape. It is, of course, nontradable. The only capes better in any area are the God capes which provide a higher magic offensive bonus only, Ava's attractor or accumulator in ranged attack bonus, and the trimmed capes of achievement, which are only higher in prayer. Defeating TzTok-Jad subsequently after obtaining the Fire Cape merely nets the player with 16,064 TokKul, which is not recommended due to the high cost per trip. Map The Italy Rock is on the east wall. Wave Breakdown *1.) 22 Try Attacking then running to keep these from hitting you. *2.) 22, 22 *3.) 45 *4.) 45, 22 *5.) 45, 22, 22 *6.) 45, 45 *7.) 90 *8.) 90, 22 *9.) 90, 22, 22 *10.) 90, 45 *11.) 90, 45, 22 *12.) 90, 45, 22, 22 *13.) 90, 45, 45 *14.) 90, 90 *15.) 180 Trap them behind Italy Rock. The Big boot formation. You can't miss it. *16.) 180, 22 *17.) 180, 22, 22 *18.) 180, 45 *19.) 180, 45, 22 *20.) 180, 45, 22, 22 *21.) 180, 45, 45 *22.) 180, 90 <--Kill First. Then kill 180. *23.) 180, 90, 22 Pray against 90, Kill the 22 and then switch pray off. *24.) 180, 90, 22, 22 *25.) 180, 90, 45 *26.) 180, 90, 45, 22 *27.) 180, 90, 45, 22, 22 *28.) 180, 90, 45, 45 *29.) 180, 90, 90 *30.) 180, 180 Make sure you have full health. Drink a sara brew before going on to the next wave. *31.) 360 Never turn mage pray off unless you are 100% sure there are no 360's around. *32.) 360, 22 Kill the 22's 1st. *33.) 360, 22, 22 *34.) 360, 45 *35.) 360, 45, 22 *36.) 360, 45, 22, 22 *37.) 360, 45, 45 *38.) 360, 90 Don't pray range. Before this wave make sure you have full health. *39.) 360, 90, 22 <--22, 90, then 360. *40.) 360, 90, 22, 22 *41.) 360, 90, 45 *42.) 360, 90, 45, 22 *43.) 360, 90, 45, 22, 22 *44.) 360, 90, 45, 45 *45.) 360, 90, 90 *46.) 360, 180 Try to get the 180 trapped behind the 360. *47.) 360, 180, 22 *48.) 360, 180, 22, 22 *49.) 360, 180, 45 *50.) 360, 180, 45, 22 *51.) 360, 180, 45, 22, 22 *52.) 360, 180, 45, 45 *53.) 360, 180, 90 Try to get get the 180 trapped behind the 360. Kill the 90, Then the 360 and then the 180. *54.) 360, 180, 90, 22 *55.) 360, 180, 90, 22, 22 *56.) 360, 180, 90, 45 *57.) 360, 180, 90, 45, 22 *58.) 360, 180, 90, 45, 22, 22 ouch! *59.) 360, 180, 90, 45, 45 *60.) 360, 180, 90, 90 *61.) 360, 180, 180 *62.) 360, 360 Make sure you have full health. *63.) 702 TzTok-Jad, 4 108 healers when 702 at half health Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:TzHaar